1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an amusement device, namely a toy handle for an oral device such as a lollipop, popsicle, or infant pacifier which are periodically placed in and removed from the mouth of a user by means of a handle. More particularly, the toy handle of the present invention simulates a portion of a character or object such that the individual eating the confection appears to be swallowing the simulated character or object.
2. Description of Related Art
Handles on devices intended to be placed in the mouth of an individual are typically functional and of mundane, commonplace design. Thus, for example, lollipops are typically provided with a cylindrical handle made of wrapped paper, popsicles are placed on flat sticks, and pacifiers are provided with rings.
The prior art does occasionally show teething devices and baby bottles which are shaped to simulate an animal. For example, design patent 74,251 to Bettoli discloses a nursing bottle in the shape of a bunny rabbit and design patent 158,606 to McCloskey et al. shows a teething device in the shape of the head of an elephant, the trunk forming a circle which is the portion intended to be placed in the baby's mouth. Other designs show baby bottles shaped as portions of musical instruments.
All of these devices are fundamentally non-interactive for the user, providing visual amusement only for observers who come into contact with a child using one of the devices.